parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub (requested by Ralph E. Coyote)
DisneyCastVideos' movie-spoof of Disney's "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Princess Jasmine - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *The Genie - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jafar - Lord Ralphscoe (Son of Hades and Maleficent) *Iago - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Abu - Baby Baboon (Tarzan) *The Magic Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *The Sultan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rajah - Lambert Lion (Disney) *The Cave of Wonders - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Razoul - Clayton (Tarzan) *Razoul's Henchmen - Clayton's Men (Tarzan) *The Peddler - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Gazzem the Thief - Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *The Three Balcony Haram Girls - Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Ariel (The Little Mermaid) and Mulan *The Two Hungry Children - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) and The Boy (The Small One) *Prince Achmed - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Omar; the Melon Seller - Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Old Louie (Oliver & Company) *Old Jafar - Georges Hautecourt (The AristoCats) *Elephant Abu - Doroles the Elephant (Disney) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie Jafar - Shan-Yu (Mulan) Scenes: *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 1: ("Arabian Nights")/On a Dark Night *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 2: Mowgli on the Run ("One Jump Ahead") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 3: Mowgli fights with Prince Ratcliffe/("One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 4: Princess Shanti's Dream *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 5: Ralphscoe and Pacha's Conversation/Shanti Runs Away *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 6: Trouble at the Marketplace/Ralphscoe's Evil Plan *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 7: Mowgli Arrested (part 1) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 8: Mowgli Arrested (part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 9: Mowgli Escapes with a Old Man *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 10: The Bald Mountain of Wonders (part 1) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 11: The Bald Mountain of Wonders (part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 12: The Amazing All-Powerful Kronk (part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 13: The Amazing All-Powerful Kronk (part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 14: Pacha Upbraids Ralphscoe *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 15: Mowgli's First Wish *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 16: Ralphscoe Makes his Move/("Prince Mowgli") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 17: Pacha Rides on Pegasus *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 18: Mowgli Argues with Kronk/Mowgli Goes to Shanti *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 19: Do You Trust Me?/("A Whole New Groove") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 20: Mowgli Almost Spills the Beans/Mowgli and Shanti's Kiss *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 21: Mowgli Gets Ambushed/Kronk Saves Mowgli's Life *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 22: Ralphscoe Gets Exposed *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 23: Mowgli's Depression/The Jungle Cubs' Vultures Steals the Lamp *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 24: Pacha's Announcement/Kronk's New Master is Ralphscoe *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 25/26: Ralphscoe's Dark Wishes/("Prince Mowgli" (Reprise) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 27: The Ends of the Wrath *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 28/29/30: Mowgli vs. Lord Ralphscoe *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 31: Happy End in Agrabah *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 32: End Credits Category:DisneyCastVideos Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies